Camp Rock Inuyasha Style
by Tricia9690
Summary: Please Read! This is about the movie Camp Rock except it takes place with Inuyasha and everyone. Please rXr Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Camp Rock

(Inuyahsa Style)

By: Tricia

Dear Viewers,

This is my first offcial story that im doing! Yahoo...Umm my story is going to have most of the Inuyasha characters in it. It will take place with the movie "Camp Rock". I don't know if any of you have seen it or even heard of it, but since I saw it I fell in love with it. Thats why im doing this. I am also a big Inuyasha fan! Since the manga ended I've been kinda sad about it and wanna bring it back except a new level and different heights. I am hoping this whole story will be done by the end of summer, but who knows. Right? With me and my jobs I couldn't tell you when im gonna be done. As far as chapters. I will try to get 1 a week or more depending on my schedule... Plz if your reading this and want this to happen be patient. There's like over 3,000 other Inuyasha stories whitch I've read most them. Ok plz stay calm and come back for more in a while. Give me reviews!

Until Next Time,

Tricia


	2. Chapter 2

Hello,

To start you off here are the characters and their place.

Kagome- Mitchie Torres

Inuyasha-Shane Gray

Miroku- Nate

Kouga- Jason

Sango- Caitlyn

Kikyo- Tess Tyler

Ayame- Peggy

Rin- Ella

Kagome's mom- Connie Torres

Sesshomaru- Brown

These are the characters that im using and any other people will be themselves who were in the movie.

Chapter One- Your going to Camp Rock

"Mitchie up! Last day of school." Connie shouted. In Mitchie's room there was a long loud sigh as she put one of her demo's in her labtop. "Who Will I Be"

Woah  
Yea, yea, yea, yea

How to choose  
Who to be  
Well lets see  
There's so many choices now  
Play guitar  
Be a movie star  
In my head of voices

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Yea yea

If I decide  
I'm the girl to change the world  
I can do it anytime  
Opportunity right in front of me  
And the choices are mine

Why not  
Try everything  
Why stop  
Reach for any dream  
I can rock  
Cause it's my life  
And now's the time

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be

I want to find out who I am inside  
Who will I be  
I want to show the way  
The way that I can show  
Yea (Who will I be)  
oh yea, yea

Who will I be  
It's up to me  
All the never ending possibilities  
That I can see  
There's nothing that I can't do  
Who will I be (Who will I be)  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
Woah  
Who will I be  
Who will I be

As Mitchie's song ended she gave one last look in the mirror before shutting her door.

(Down in the Kitchen)

Connie came over with a camp rock brochure, but before she could say anything.

Mitchie- Mom turn it up please?

Spokes person for tv- Shane Gray band leader of connect three is acting unformal. He has changed from nice and sweet to naughty. Shane has made poor choices whitch lead to an end of their summer tour.

Connie- That boy is trouble. Oh Mitchie I found another camp rock brochure. Can you explain this? Like the one I found taped to vancuum cleaner?

Mitchie- No...

Connie- Honey. Im sorry, but right now with your dad remodeling and my catering going down we can't pitch this.

Mitchie gave her mom a sad look "Gonna be late for the last day of school." Mitchie said as best as she could.

8 hours later

M- Mom, Dad im home.

C- Back here honey.

Dad- Ahh! hey there you ready for supper?

M- What are we having.

D- The famous Torres burger.

M- I'll pass!

D-Honey why don't you tell her

M- Tell me what?

C- Your going to camp rock!

Mitchie screams!

C- I got a catering job their and we get to go, but you gotta help in the kitchen.

Review ppl.


End file.
